Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) are a technology generally referred to as miniaturized devices combining both electrical and mechanical components. MEMS devices are utilized in a variety of environments, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, gyroscopes, compasses, oscillators, actuators, mirrors, heaters, and printer nozzles, and are recently developed to be incorporated into integrated circuit (IC) devices. In general, a MEMS structure includes a substrate structure with MEMS devices and a cap structure, and the MEMS devices are positioned therebetween.
As the advance in technology, it is desired to have a MEMS structure with enhanced sensitivity, which can be accomplished by a less stiff MEMS device. However, the less stiff MEMS device is prone to stick on the substrate of the MEMS structure during usage. Accordingly, there are needs for a MEMS structure with improved anti-stiction performance.